Currently, smart televisions/boxes are experiencing a dramatic development, and there have been abundant contents that can be carried on a television system, including various types of contents, such as videos and audios, games, and applications related to daily life. However, a physical remote control matching a smart television or a television box generally has several limited functions, for example, it merely has a few function keys, such as up, down, left and right selection keys, a play/pause key, and volume keys. The application of a single physical remote control cannot perform control and selection on the above various applications and contents. To cope with the problem of the conventional physical remote control that it cannot be used universally, a user has to rely on different professional external hardware devices. However, the professional devices generally have a high purchase cost for the user. Furthermore, the user may also replace the above professional hardware devices with a smart mobile terminal (briefly referred to as a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone and a tablet handheld device) to serve as a soft remote control, and various required APPs are installed on the smart mobile terminal to interact with the smart television or television box.
For example, the smart mobile terminal may be used in the following scenarios:
(1) A common television terminal application only needs to simulate sending key events such as up, down, left, right, enter, and return on the mobile phone to a television terminal, so as to replace the remote control (in the disclosure, the data input mode is referred to as a key remote control mode).
(2) When a video call is performed by using a television, microphone hardware is required for audio input, and when there is no microphone hardware, a collection module of audio data may be implemented on the mobile phone, and the audio data may be sent to the television to replace the microphone (in the disclosure, the data input mode is referred to as a language mode).
(3) For a television game that can only be played with hardware having a gravity sensor, such as a ball-playing type game, mobile phone gravity sensor data collection may be implemented on the mobile phone and the data is sent to the television to replace a professional device (in the disclosure, the data input mode is referred to as a gravity motion sensing mode).
(4) For a television game that can only be played with hardware having a gyroscope, such as a racing type game, mobile phone gyroscope data collection may be implemented on the mobile phone and the data is sent to the television to replace a professional device (in the disclosure, the data input mode is referred to as a gyroscope motion sensing mode).
(5) For a game on the television that needs to play with a joystick, such as an arcade type game, the function of a joystick may be implemented in the mobile phone, and a key message is sent to the television to replace the joystick (in the disclosure, the data input mode is referred to as a joystick mode).
These modes may have many expansions. The implementation method of the above applications when using the mobile terminal is described as follows: first, when being initiated, a television terminal application prompts the user that a corresponding mobile terminal application needs to be downloaded and designates which data input mode needs to be used; then, the user inputs an IP of the television terminal so that the mobile terminal establishes a connection with the application on the television; and then, the user is requested to switch to the designated data input mode. Finally, a mobile terminal instruction or collected data is sent to the corresponding application on the television.
It is not hard to see that the operation process is relatively complicated. Here, in the actual use, there are a large number of applications on the smart television, different data input modes (such as an audio module and a motion sensing data module) of the mobile terminal should be used for different applications or scenarios, therefore it is costly for a common user to learn them, because the user needs to know which data input mode of the mobile terminal software can be used by the application being used on the television.